The Sister
by Redheaded Stitcher
Summary: Vanity begins work at Kelly's and meets her sister Carly for the first time CHAPTER THREE IS NOW UP MY VERY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Mike was clearing the tables at Kelly's when he heard someone come in

"We're closed!" he shouted hoping to finish at a reasonable hour tonight.

He came out from the back to see a young woman in her twenties, red hair

that was in a long ponytail and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to trouble you sir, I noticed the sign outside that

you are hiring staff and well I'm new in town and could really

do with the job as I'm down to my last penny. Sorry I mean cent"

the woman's English accent immediately caught Mike's attention

and he was desperately needing a new waitress so he motioned to

a chair and grabbed the clipboard he attached application forms to for new staff

"Well for starts my name is Mike Corbin" he held out his hand

"Vanity. Vanity Taylor" she shook his hand

"That's an unusual name. Now if you wouldn't mind filling this form in can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee would be lovely thank you"

Mike smiled seeing already that she would fit in nicely"

When he brought her the cup of coffee Vanity had finished the form and he read through it.

"No one put down for references I see"

"I'm sorry I've only been in America for a short while so all I could put down are in England"

Vanity stuttered, her hands shaking as she sipped the coffee.

Mike gave her another once over. He was sure he could trust her and everyone deserved a chance

to prove themselves didn't they?

"Ok well congratulations then!"

Vanity stood up quickly staring in disbelief, knocking her coffee over from the sudden movement

"Really? Oh I'm so sorry"

Mike laughed

"It's fine don't worry just don't do it when we have customers" he quickly cleaned it up with the

cloth hanging over his shoulder

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me" Vanity spoke rapidly

"Can I ask you one thing? What brings you to Port Charles?" Mike asked the new waitress

"My sister lives here"


	2. Chapter 2

At the bar in Metro Court Ric was sitting alone enjoying his evening sipping a scotch when someone he had never seen before went to the bar to order a drink. He couldn t help but smile at the way she skipped over to the bar, clearly someone was having a good day.

Glass of white wine please she asked the bartender and started singing to herself under her breath. She turned to look round the bar and saw Ric smiling at her instantly blushed

Sorry I didn t see you there Vanity embarrassed someone witnessed her silly behaviour.  
Don t be this bar could do with some cheering up Ric said, picking up his drink to stand next to her,  
getting more and more intrigued with the stranger having heard her accent.

Well I got myself a job so I won t be kicked out of my hotel room anytime soon

So you here in Port Charles for the long term? Ric asked, becoming more and more interested in the stranger.

Vanity nodded as she took a sip of her white wine. Feeling more relaxed now and enjoying having a handsome stranger talking to her she felt she could open up more.

I m sorry where are my manners Ric. Ric Lansing he held his hand out

Vanity Taylor they shook hands

So Vanity what brings you to Port Charles?

I m here to track down my sister. I ve never met her so I don t have a clue what she looks like maybe you know her?

What s her name?

Caroline but according to my research she seems to go by the name Carly

Ric coughed as she scotch he sipped at that very moment choked him from the shock of who was she referring to Vanity patted his back trying to help him

You OK? she asked looking concerned at his reaction to her question

Yes it s just. Yes I know her but I think you need to tell me more about yourself as she has never mentioned siblings

Vanity lowered her eyes then. It wasn t easy going to the complex nature of her background especially with a stranger but she knew these questions would be brought up if she was going to find this mystical sister who seemed to hold the key to her freedom from her quarrelsome family back home who seemed to enjoy reminding her that she would never be one of them due her mother falling for an American man s charms one night.

She took the glass of white wine which she had barely touched and knocked it back. Ric s eyes widened in surprise now not sure he was ready for this Pandora s Box Vanity took him through quickly her childhood to the day in her teens she came across her birth certificate and seeing a different man s name under father to the man who had raised her as his own. Then the countless hours of research she had undertaken to the private investigator who one day presented her with a new sibling, someone who lives in America and seeing her chance to meet her sister and maybe learn something about her real father she packed her bags not thinking about how much money she had or living arrangements.

Ric listened carefully and remembered how he came to Port Charles to get closer to Sonny. The importance of getting to know the older sibling he knew all too well. The fact was he could help her out of the goodness of his heart but getting to spend more time with this redhead wouldn t be a hardship for him either.

He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. The piercing blueness of them seemed to pierce into his soul,  
his heart skipped a beat.

I can help you

She grinned and hugged him

Thank you Ric

Ric grinned. Yes sometimes it paid to be the nice guy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vanity arrived at Kelly s the next morning full of nerves. It was one thing starting a new job but one in a different country! Then there was the possibility that Carly might come in! Yep she was a bag of nerves today and Mike was intrusting her with hot liquids in cup to give people.

She took a deep breath and opened the door and saw Mike ready at the counter with a spare apron draped on a chair for her

Ready for your first day? he smiled recognising the signs of day one waitress nerves. Boy is anyone going to start here without him having to spend the first day praying that his customers don t end up covered in their orders, he thought.

Umm sure she mumbled making a good start by dropping the apron she just picked up on the floor as her hands shook badly.  
Mike walked over to her and put the apron on her and tying it tight.

You ll be fine just take some deep breaths ok. We all have to start somewhere

Vanity nodded and started taking some deep breaths when she heard the bell above the door chime for a customer coming in. No not yet I m not ready Vanity thought.  
She turned round to see Ric standing there

Hey you, thought I would come and wish you luck on your first day

Thank you she smiled then looked at the nice suit he was wearing

You didn t want anything I hope she said causing Ric to raise an eyebrow

Mike laughed and gave Ric a coffee to go

I ll serve this one Vanity but you can t say that to all the customers

Ric thanked Mike then dug out a photo from his jacket pocket and handed it to Vanity

I thought this might help he whispered

Vanity took the photo and saw it was a smiling woman with two young boys. She was beautiful as were the boys.

Who are they?

That s Carly, Michael and Morgan who are her sons Ric said pointing to each one in turn.

Vanity felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Her sister and her nephews, looking all happy and perfect already. How would they look and feel when they knew who she was? The colour drained from her face as the magnitude of the situation dawned on her

Vanity? Ric was concerned now seeing the reaction he had caused.

What am I doing Ric? Look at them so happy and now I m going to turn their lives upside down! Vanity exclaimed

It will be OK for starters you don t have to tell anyone who you are till you are good and ready Ric pulled her into his arms Thank Goodness for Ric. She thought. For now only he knew who she was and that was OK. If she could get to know Carly and the boys a bit before making up her mind.  
Vanity let go of Ric gradually. It was nice to have the attentions of a handsome man.

Thank you Ric she kissed his cheek

I better be going to work I ll come and see you when you finish Ric smiled and left Kelly s with his head full of Vanity s smell and the feel of her lips on his cheek.

Vanity s day got increasing better after Ric s visit. With Mike s watchful eye she didn t spill any food or drink on customers. The hours passed quickly and not long before she was due to finish and had her back to the door she heard a voice call to Mike

Hey Mike

Oh hey Carly

Vanity froze. She was here, her sister in the caf . Slowly she turned around to see the woman from the photo Ric gave her. She was even more beautiful in real life. Something about her seemed to dominate the room.

Then Carly noticed the redhead in the room too and turned to smile at her

You must be the new waitress I m Carly Corinthos

Vanity s heart felt like it was going to explode, it beat so fast.

Yes that s me the new girl. I m Vanity

Carly s eyes widened in surprise which Vanity had grown accustomed to that day. The combination of the accent and the unusual name caught Port Charles residents off guard.  
Vanity grinned feeling she could actually enjoy her first interaction with Carly.  
You having to recruit from England Mike? Worn out all the American waitresses? Carly teased as Mike came out from behind the counter to help Vanity finish clearing up after the day s rush.

For her first day she has done pretty good. What can I get you Carly?

Vanity moved to another table to clear it so she could observe her sister from a distance. She imagined one day Carly popping in to catch up with her. They d gossip and share sisterly advice.  
The door chimed and in walked Ric, his eyes finding Vanity s across the room making him smile. He had been looking forward to this all day in court. Having decided to ask her out to dinner Ric booked a table already hoping that she would say yes.

Ric then heard Carly s laughter and turned to see her in a corner chatting to Mike. Vanity nodded at Ric telling him she had met her sister.  
Vanity walked over to him

Hey you how was your day?

The usual courtroom dramas but more importantly how was your day? Ric glanced at Carly

Mike seems impressed with me and I didn t get fired so pretty good Vanity gave him a thumbs up

Mike do you need Vanity much longer? I d like to take her out to dinner Ric shouted, getting Carly s attention in the process too.

I wouldn t sweetheart he s nothing but trouble Carly growled at Ric

Carly now now she s new in town and deserves a treat after a great first day. Go ahead Vanity Mike smiled happy he had been right in hiring her Vanity and Ric left Kelly s. Vanity linked arms with him and giggled

So where you taking me?

I got us a table booked at a restaurant

Ric Lansing you smooth operator

Vanity turned to look at him properly, her heart beating fast again. This time it was from the possibilities of being with this man.  
Ric felt a connection with her then and took a chance. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Vanity pulled him closer and returned his kiss. 


End file.
